


Pour One Out (EN)

by lo_ki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angels, Fallen Angels, Gen, Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lo_ki/pseuds/lo_ki
Summary: [Suptober Day 19] - [Balthazar's POV]Alternative Universe where Balthazar and Gabriel are still alive. The time period is during Raphael and Castiel’s battle. Castiel didn’t work with Crowley.
Collections: Suptober 2020 (EN)





	Pour One Out (EN)

I never thought I could be back in the game. I just wanted to retreat from all this whole Heaven thing. During the battle that opposed Raphael and the rebellion lead by Castiel, I took the opportunity to sneak out with all the weapons Heaven could have and that I could carry with me. What a great decision it was. I was finally free from all these feathery dumbasses. I could do whatever I wanted, and that’s what I did.

I first took the initiative of hiding all the weapons, and then I put a kind of spell on me which turned me invisible on the Angel radar. You can never be too careful. After these precautions, the first thing I did was to taste a fine French red wine. Château Lafite. Exquisite. Angels can only taste molecules, that is true. But if you force yourself, you can feel some tastes like sweet things, spicy things and strong tastes like alcohol. So, I tried food and alcohol in France and Oh my Dad it was so delightful. Then I went to Italy, Spain, England, Germany, Russia – Russians are so interesting -, Japan, China, yada yada yada. I went everywhere. I spent a lot of time in Brazil though. I don’t like humans. Well, I don’t care about them. I don’t worship them or anything. They are just… humans. So, I’m living among them, and I admit, some of them know how to have fun. I think the most interesting thing is sex. Really. Sex is… Sex is life, for real. Angels are so prudish with sticks up their asses. Anyway. I really enjoyed my life for like… a few months.

My pleasurable new life didn’t last too long, unfortunately. Cassie found me… and he wasn’t alone. What a surprise when I learned he was still with those hairless apes, the big dummy Winchesters. They are interesting, in a way, and I saw Castiel was very fond of Dean Winchester – well he has been fond of him since he saved him from Hell. Poor Samantha, living between his brother and mine and all this tension. Ew. Anyway, the thing is they asked me to help them to beat Raphael’s ass, and I don’t know why I told them I had Heaven’s weapons… But that was not the most surprising thing this year, because what was unexpected was our dear big brother Gabriel coming back whereas everyone thought he was dead. Damn, that dude really is a trickster. He is a true model for me. Really. And I was glad he was here to help us with this battle against Raphael whom I’m pretty sure wasn’t expecting his big bro either.

It wasn’t a simple fight. We had to kill numerous brothers and sisters and the loss on our side was pretty much the same as the loss on the other side. But we won. Or… Well, we defeated Raphael. But that wasn’t a satisfaction. Since Michael was gone with Luci in The Cage, Heaven was purely chaos. I mean don’t get me wrong, I love chaos. I love living freely. But up there? They need orders. We are born like this. Without a ruler in Heaven, Angels are lost and it can be destructive. Gabriel wasn’t really overjoyed about ruling in Heaven. He was the only Archangel available but he didn’t want to stay in Heaven, and I understood him very well. Cassie wasn’t ready to be on board and that was surprising. He led a whole army of rebels and now he didn’t want the leader seat.

So, here we were, Castiel, Gabe, Inias, me and some other Angels of our garrison, sitting in a bar somewhere in Arkansas. This was a really bitter win. We had some glasses of whiskey and rum on the table, the music was kind of nice but none of us were enjoying the victory. I sighed and tapped the table with my fingers. Castiel scratched his neck. Gabriel rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

“Okay, guys.” He said before he paused in order to have everyone’s attention. “We are clearly not in a good mood but… This is a victory somehow. Without Raph, there won’t be another Apocalypse.”

“You forget the Winchesters, Gabe.” I said with a smirk.

Castiel looked at me with dark eyes. I rolled my eyes.

“But if none of you want to be our leader, what is going to happen?” Inias said. “We need a ruler, we need orders…”

“I understand your fear, Inias.” Castiel said quietly. “But I really don’t want to be the leader of Heaven. Leading rebels, yes, why not. Because it was a good cause in my opinion. Leading Heaven? Too complicated. I’m a Fallen Angel. And I… I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You prefer staying with the Winchesters.” I said. Castiel frowned at me but I shook my head in defense. “It’s not a mockery, relax, Cassie. You have all rights to prefer those humans. Who am I to judge you?” I chuckled. “I prefer staying on Earth too, to be honest. But, damn, I don’t want Heaven to fall in chaos. What would happen if hundreds and hundreds of Angels lose it? There are billions of souls up there, and Dad we know how powerful a human soul can be. We need to find something to keep everyone calm.”

“What are you suggesting, then?” Castiel said, a bit impatient.

“I don’t know, brother. And you don’t know either. That’s why we are all sitting here like desperate feathery assholes.” I said before drinking a bit of whiskey.

“Okay fellows.” Gabriel said while getting up. “Look at us. Victorious fighters, full of wounds, looking like shit in a bar. I’m pretty sure there are plenty of ‘good’ angels, ready to rule Heaven very well. The majority of our kind is trusting us because of our victory against Raphael. Maybe we can just help finding a good ruler. When it’s done, bye bye Heaven, that was a pleasure now imma go back to Vegas and have sex with pornstars.”

There was a silence after Gabriel’s words. Inias and the others were blushing, Castiel was passing a tired hand over his face and I was chuckling slightly. Then I got up too, filling my glass while everyone was waiting for me to say something.

“Okay, boys. We will do what Gabe said. Inias, Camael, or I don’t know who will lead Heaven. I don’t care. Right now, we have to celebrate the victory. So, let me pour one out to all our brothers and sisters who fell during the fight.” I raised my glass and I saw everyone doing the same. “To having avoided another Apocalypse. To freedom, orders, sex, alcohol, or anything you want. To our victory. To… Heaven.”

“To Heaven.”

Everyone said it and we clinked our glasses before drinking the entire container. Even if the future was now uncertain, we really needed to relax and enjoy simple things and victory, all together.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have inspiration for this...


End file.
